Here comes the Sun
by Highschool lover
Summary: C'est le printemps!Seamus aimerait bien faire une ballade dans le parc avec Dean...


**Synopsis:**C'est le printemps!Seamus aimerait bien faire une ballade dans le parc avec Dean...

**Diclaimer:**Tout comme d'habitude,rien à moi,tout à J.K. Rowling :)

**Avertissement:**Bah...euh...C'est un Seamus/Dean,donc bah gens mal à l'aise avec les relations entre hommes,ne lisez pas...

Un ti Dean/Seam',mon couple préféré :)Les gens n'écrivent pas assez sur eux...C'est frustrant!Ecrivez plein de Seamus/Dean les gens!

J'ai écris cette histoire y a un petit bout de temps,mais elle ne me plaisait pas,alors je l'ai entièrement réécrite...

Juste comme ça,le titre de la fic' vient de la chanson des Beatles "Here comes the Sun",écoutez-la,elle est toute mimi :D

**Here Comes The Sun**

_It' been a long cold lonely winter_

_It feels like you since it's been here_

_Here comes the Sun_

_Here comes the Sun and I say_

_"It's all right"_

**oOo**

"Yeeeeeeeaaaaah le soleil!Enfin!"

Seamus est toujours de bonne humeur quand le printemps revient.

"Allez Dean lève toi!On va faire un tour dans le parc!

-Seam'! J'ai pas envie!Ca meule dehors...Chuis mieux là,au chaud.

-Debout grosse masse!Allez!Cette ballade on la fait tous les ans le premier jour du printemps!De toute manière tu sais très bien que je te laisserai pas dormir...Je te harcèlerai jusqu'a ce que tu te lèves!

-Ca pourrait être interessant..." je fais avec un sourire charmeur.

Effet immédiat :Seamus rougit comme un malade et marmonne un truc du genre "bondaccordjyvaisonsevoitplustard" et sort précipitament du dortoir.

Ca fait maintenant 6 mois que je sais que Seam' est gay.Il était tout rouge quand il me l'a avoué,c'était trop mignon! Une vraie petite pucelle effrayée...

En même temps vu la posture dans laquelle je l'ai surpris,en train de bécoter Fred Weasley,il avait pas vraiment besoin de m'en dire plus...

Depuis,il est toujours suuuper gêné quand je lui fais quelqu'allusion que ce soit sur sa sexualité.Y a pas de quoi,franchement,je m'en fous moi qu'il aime les hommes,les femmes,les animaux,les profs...Ah non erk là ça devient gore!

Bon,je me lève,après tout ce crétin m'a réveillé,alors autant me lever maintenant.

Je m'habille rapidement et je sors du dortoir,non sans avoir gueulé "DEBOUT LA DEDANS!" aux autres d'un ton claironnant qui aurait pâlir de jalousie n'importe quel officier de l'armée.

Je referme la porte,étouffant un "Putain Dean tu fais chier à nous corner dans les feuilles dès le petit matin!" de l'aimable Ron Weasley.

D'abord,c'est pas le petit matin,il est déjà au moins 6h30 parce que Granger est déjà là dans la salle commune à taffer.

"S'lut!" Je lui lance au passage.

Elle me répond même pas...Trop absorbée dans l'arithmancie ou je ne sais quelle autre matière de fêlé.

Je descend dans la Grande Salle encore déserte pour prendre mon petit déj'.

Je suis bientôt rejoint par les autres Gryffondor que j'ai réveillé.Ca grommelle dur à la table des Gryf' ce matin!

Seamus arrive alors que je me ressers une troisième assiette d'oeufs brouillés.

"Hey Seam'! Alors,ta ballade?

-Bwoarf...

- C'est toujours mieux quand je suis là hein! Je fais en lui rebalançant le sourire charmeur.

-keueueuerrrfffkwoarf keur gwarf" Fut la charmante réponse.

Seam' venait de manquer de s'étouffer avec son porridge.Toujours rougissant.

Il me balance un regard bizarre.Pourquoi il me mate comme ça?

"Chuis desolé Seam'" Je lui dis"Je pensais pas que ça te ferait avaler de travers...t'es vachement bizarre ces temps-ci,qu'est ce qui t'arrive?

-C'est rien,laisse tomber..."

Et pendant tout le reste du repas il reste à me dévisager pendant que je mange ma pomme.Il est vraiment zarb.Y a définitivement un truc qui cloche.

On sort ensemble de la Grande Salle et je commence à me diriger vers les cachots,mais je me rend compte que Seamus ne me suis pas.Il commence à monter l'escalier pour retourner à la tour des Gryffondor.

"Hey Seam' tu vas où?On a potions là,je sais que c'est pas cool mais faut y aller quand même!

-J'me sens pas très bien...Dis à Rogue que je suis allé à l'infirmerie ok?

-Seam'...Seamus?"

Mais il est déjà parti.Qu'est ce qui lui prend?

**oOo**

C'est la question que je me pose toute la journée.Seamus n'est pas revenu,pour aucun cours.Je pensais qu'il avait juste pas envie d'aller en potions moi!

Je remonte à la salle commune,bien décidé a lui parler.

Il est pas là.Bon.Je monte au dortoir.Il y est pas non plus.Il est passé où ce con!

Je regarde par la fenêtre,et je vois le beau soleil se coucher qui sur le parc.Il est sûrement dehors...

**oOo**

Je le trouve dans un coin paumé,à l'autre bout du parc.Il est assis dans l'herbe,les genoux repliés contre lui.Je le regarde.Il est vraiment beau.C'est trop dommage pour les filles de l'école qu'il soit gay!

"Eh bah,tu m'aura fait courir aujourd'hui!"Je lui lance.

Il répond rien.Il est pas mort,hein?

Je me penche et je le scrute pour vérifier.Bah non,il est pas mort.

"Hey Seam' on t'a lancé un stupefix ou quoi?"

Il répond rien,mais il lève la tête et me regarde.Il pleure.Il est encore plus beau comme ça,si c'est possible.Le soleil couchant fait briller ses yeux et les larmes sur ses joues,et son visage a une expression très belle,triste,mais belle.

"Merde Seamus qu'est ce qui se passe!Qui t'a fait pleurer?"

Il parle toujours pas.

Je m'assois à coté de lui,tout près.Je suis bien,là.

Maintenant que j'y pense,je suis toujours bien avec Seamus.

Enfin bon quand il pleure ça fout pas trop à l'aise quand même.

Mais qu'est ce qui a pu le foutre dans un état pareil?

"Seamus,parle moi!Seam'..."

Ma voix se fait suppliante.Il me regarde

"Dean..." il fait.

Je m'approche et je le prends dans mes bras.Il me repousse pas,au contraire,il se rapproche.Si quelqu'un nous voyait comme ça!Seamus est entre mes jambes et on est enlacés.Ca fait pas très viril comme pose.Mais on s'en fout.Y a personne.Et même si y avait du monde,j'en aurai rien à battre.Je veux pas que Seamus soit malheureux.

"Dis moi pourquoi ça allait pas toute la journée,Seam'..."

"Ca va mieux maintenant que tu es là..." Il murmure dans mon cou.

Je resserre mes bras autour de lui.Il est mignon.

"En fait...Ce matin,je voulais aller avec toi dans le parc...On fait toujours un balade le premier jour du printemps...Et puis..."

Il se redresse et me regarde dans les yeux.Il est tout près.Je dois avoir une sale tête,j'ai le soleil dans la gueule...

"Aujourd'hui je voulais t'embrasser sous le soleil..."Il dit tout bas.

Il baisse les yeux.

"Le soleil est toujours là." Je fais remarquer.

Il lève les yeux.Je lui souris.Pas le sourire charmeur,le sourire tout simple,encourageant.Le sourire avec du "embrasse-moi" dedans.

Alors il se penche lentement...

**oOo**

_Barf...En fait même après réécriture je le trouve pas terrible cet OS..._

_Mais bon je l'ai posté quand même,rien que pour le mal que je me suis donné à le faire!_

_Vous me laissez une petite review?_

_Et puis même si j'ai l'impression d'insister,vous voulez pas écrire des Dean/Seamus?C'est pas pareil de les écrire que de les lire..._

_Voilou :)_

_Highschool lover._


End file.
